Real?
by CrumbleViolet
Summary: Tis a majour spin off of Designate This so if u dont wanna know what happens dont read this....please r&r even if u dont like it........im new so plz 4give me!


Real?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own amything except Amy who is majourly not me (thank goodness).......  
  
A.N. I'm new, please forgive me.......  
  
(Amy walks into a club, sits down at the bar, it's crowded, only 1 seat is empty it is next to her)  
Bartender: What can I get you young lady?  
Amy: Just a beer thanks  
(Bartender goes to back, pours beer and hands it to Amy)  
Barteneder: Here you go  
(Amy starts eating peanuts from a bowl. Looking down.  
Krit walks into the bar and sits down next to Amy)  
Bartender: What'll it be?  
Krit: Beer thanks  
(Bartender goes and makes drink)  
Krit: Any good? (nodding at the peanuts)  
Amy: Best Peanuts money can buy, Interesting, they're free (looking up)  
(Krit laughs)  
(A crash comes from the kitchen. Krit lookes behind him)  
Amy: Whats that? Is it a tattoo? (pointing at Krit's barcode)  
Krit: What? Oh that! Yeah....its a tattoo  
Amy: Do you watch Dark Angel?  
Krit: Dark Angel?  
Amy: The TV show? It's about this girl called Max who is a genetically enhanced soldier. She has a barcode on her neck like your tattoo. Don't tell me you don't watch the show and just wear a barcode.   
Krit: hmmmmmmmm.... (thinking) ive never watched that show. When is it on?  
Amy: (looks at her watch) tonight, at 9:30 which is in an hour.  
Krit: Okay, I'll watch it then, thanks (He smiles at her and she returns the smile)  
(Sil walks into the bar and up to Krit)  
Sil: hey bro, who's your friend?  
Krit: (to Amy) this is my little sister Sil. I'm Krit by the way  
Amy: Hi, I'm Amy  
Sil: Krit we gotta go, gotta meet Logan & Deck  
Krit: Okay, bye Amy  
Amy: Bye!  
(Krit and Sil walk over to the door but as Sil goes to open it cops burst into the club)  
(Girl screams)  
Bartender: What are you doing?  
(Krit and Sil fight the cops until they are all lying unconciece on the floor)  
(Krit looks back in Amy's direction and she is looking at him stunned and confused)  
(Sil and Krit run out of the room)  
  
==========================================*Cut*============================================  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++INTRODUCTION!++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
==========================================*Cut*============================================  
  
(Max is standing in a guarded control room while Renfro paces in front of her.)  
RENFRO: You don't understand what's at stake here, 452. If Eyes Only isn't stopped, there are gonna be news vans parked outside the perimeter. The Committee is not going to allow the existence of this program to be exposed. It'll jeopardize its other operations.  
MAX: Guess I'm supposed to be curious and ask what that means.  
RENFRO: It means that I lock down the cells and I burn this place to the ground with you and everyone else inside.  
(Max rolls her eyes)  
RENFRO: Oh, you don't believe me? On paper, this place is a V.A. hospital. Anybody comes looking, all they're gonna find is the remains of a tragic fire that killed all its patients. It's called plausible deniability.  
MAX: It's called bluffing.  
RENFRO: Look, you need to understand something. You are nothing but meat to me. This--(holds up a disk)--this is what matters. I could start over anywhere. I just put all the data that we have accumulated into my briefcase, lock the door, light the match, and kiss your transgenic ass goodbye.  
(She steps closer and to look Max in the eye.)  
RENFRO: You make me find Eyes Only by myself...he is a dead man. Help me...there's a deal to be made. Think about it.  
(The door opens and the man who called from the warehouse enters, holding a file.)  
MAN: We ran the blood sample we found at the warehouse.  
RENFRO (looking at the file, then smiling at Max): Ah. Time's up.  
  
===========================================*Cut*===========================================  
  
At the same club, Amy walks into the club and sits down at the same seat as before  
Bartender hands her a beer.  
Amy: thanks  
Bartender: You've come here every thursday for 3 months. I don't think he's coming back.  
Amy: I'm not here for Krit, i'm just here coz i like it.  
Bartender: sure, but why are you always alone. Got any friends?  
Amy: They're always busy on thursdays. Um......You haven't seen him have you?  
Bartender: Nope, but if i do you'll be the first to know  
Amy: Thanks  
(Amy looks down into her bowl of peanuts)  
(Krit walks into the bar. At the doorway he looks around spots Amy and rushes over)  
Krit: Amy?  
(Krit sits down next to her)  
Amy: What happened that night?  
Krit: (glances around and at the Bartender) Do you wanna go somewhere more private?  
Amy: okay  
(Amy and Krit walk out of the bar)  
  
===========================================*Cut*===========================================  
  
(Max and Alec are both filing at the bars on Joshua's window while Joshua stands a short distance away.)  
ALEC: Kinda makes you wonder what else is down here. I mean, seriously, did you get a look at that thing?  
MAX: He's not a thing. His name is Joshua.  
JOSHUA: X7's in the forest. Pretty...pretty whack.  
ALEC: Yeah, yeah, Sasquatch. Hey, why don't you make yourself useful, and, uh...quit mumbling and come over here and help us out with these bars?  
JOSHUA: Okay.  
(He gestures at them to get off the crates. They do. Joshua goes to the window and pulls the bars right off. He hands them to Alec and growls. Alec gulps.)  
MAX: Everybody knows what to do?  
(Joshua runs through the forest, with Alec chasing him. Alec stops and calls to some X7's.)  
ALEC: Hey! He's getting away! Come on!  
(They all chase Joshua. Behind them, Max drops from a tree and starts running. Alec tackles Joshua. An X7 approaches and Alec kicks him.)  
ALEC: Oh, sorry, kid.  
(More X7's approach and Alec kicks another one.)  
ALEC: Maybe I should let you guys handle this, huh?  
(Alec kicks another X7 while Joshua runs away. Other X7's gather around and point their guns at Alec.)  
ALEC: Whoa, whoa! Boys! No need for firepower, fellas. Just trying to help.  
(Max runs toward the perimeter fence, knocking out an X7 on her way. Another X7 stands guarding it. Max leaps over.the fence, with the X7 shooting but missing. Max lands on the other side and looks back at the X7. He takes aim, but Joshua appears and hurls him into the trees. Joshua goes up to the fence.)  
JOSHUA: You blaze!  
(Max nods and runs away. Joshua watches her through the fence.)  
  
===========================================*Cut*===========================================  
  
(In logan's apartment. Logan is sitting at his computer. Lydecker, Sil, Krit and Amy are in the room)  
Amy: So, basically they predict what you are going to do, then watch you doing it and then use actors to film it and broadcast it all over Australia. This is so wierd  
Lydecker: Hey, we just found out too.  
Logan: So basically they still know exactly what your going to do, which means...  
Sil: We're not really free from manticore. They know us too well.  
Krit: What was on the last episode?  
Amy: Well, the season just ended. Zack died and you six went into manticore and blew up the DNA lab. Max got captured aswell.  
Logan: She's alive?  
Sil: Zack's dead?  
Amy: Is that where you're up to?  
Krit: Yeah! We blew up the lab 3 months ago but nothing has happened since.  
Amy: Wait! I have an idea. Logan do you have the net?  
Logan: (walks over to the computer and hits a few buttons) Yup  
Amy: (Over his shoulder types in a few buttons. The screen comes up with the transcript of ...and jesus brought a casserole) Is this what happened?  
Logan: (Logan skims the script) Yeah!  
Amy: Okay (she hits some more buttons but the door burts open)  
LOGAN: Max.  
MAX: We gotta get you out of here. They're coming to get you.  
(Max walks over to where logan is standing)  
Amy: Wait! Don't kiss!  
(Everyone looks at her)  
Amy: Here in the transcript, it says;  
  
LOGAN: Max.  
MAX: We gotta get you out of here. They're coming to get you.  
(He kisses her. She returns the kiss. After a minute they draw apart and hold each other.)  
MAX: We gotta go. They're coming to get you.  
LOGAN: Who? What's going on? How did you--  
MAX: I'll explain later. Come on.  
LOGAN: No, I have to finish my broadcast.  
MAX: Forget it. It's not important.  
(Logan collapses.)  
MAX: What's wrong?  
LOGAN (gasping): I don't know. I--  
MAX: Logan, what's happening?  
VOICE: You killed him, that's what's happening.  
  
Max: What are you talking about? Who are you?  
Amy: I'm Amy, we figured out that dark angel is shown on tv after you act it out in real life.  
Krit: Basically were a living, breathing tv show  
(Max looks puzzled)  
Amy: Just don't kiss logan, he will get a disease and almost die. back at manticore they put this virus in you, they want you to effect eyes only and kill him.  
Logan: Do you know who he is?  
Amy: Your him, i know everything that you guys know, most of the country does. Be careful, it says that Alec will burst in here trying to kill you, max.   
Max: but he helped me escape?  
Amy: You've got the virus, they wanted you to leave and infect logan, then they will make you go back to get the antigem and do what they want!  
Lydecker: What actually happens in the script? is it a happy ending?  
Amy: As far as i can remember it's okay, When logan gets infected, Max plays the eyes only message saying manticore is exposed and they try to burn it to the ground, with everybody inside, but max goes back and gets the antigem, i think maybe kills Renfro and opens all the cages. Most of manticore is free then but you should read the other episodes to be sure its okay.   
Max: Will i still have this disease?  
Amy: Yes  
  
Sil: So what do we do? What would happen if you just don't infect logan?  
Lydecker: Manticore will still be running, they won't need to burn it down  
Max: We want them to burn it down as long as everyone gets out.  
Amy: but in the transcript i'm not here, Sil and Krit aren't here and Lydecker isn't here. It's different, it's been changed  
Logan: we can't do anything about that now. Wait, where is Alec?  
Amy: He should be here by now!  
Logan: Look at the screen  
Krit: It's rewriting itself, look  
(six pairs of eyes read the screen)  
Logan: we must have changed it  
Sil: You know the new ending might be worse, manticore might be still running, we could, you know...  
Logan: ...still go through with the first ending  
Max: No! what if i didn't get the antigem in time?  
Logan: The people writing this must believe you can get it if they wrote it in the first place  
Max: It's too risky  
Amy: It's finished, in the end (she scans down the page) it says;  
  
LOGAN: I thought she died the first time, but she came back to life. The second time it was for real, she died in that explosion along with Sil and Krit. They died for me.  
  
Amy: You guys die!  
Logan: go through with the first ending before your unable to!  
Max: Are you sure?  
Krit: We'll come with you  
Amy: No! You have to follow the script! You have to go alone or the ending might be different.  
Krit: Can you take a com or something?  
Logan: Yeah, here (logan gives max a com from his desk)  
Max: You can talk to us and Amy can tell you what to do  
Amy: You guys have to kiss now, and Alec will burst into the room. be ready!  
(The others leave the room)  
(He kisses her. She returns the kiss. After a minute they draw apart and hold each other.)  
Amy: Now, Alec...  
(Logan collapses.)  
MAX: What's wrong?  
LOGAN (gasping): I don't know. I--  
MAX: Logan, what's happening?  
VOICE: You killed him, that's what's happening.  
(Alec is standing nearby, pointing a gun at them.)  
ALEC: Nice job, 452. Mission accomplished.  
(They stare at him, Max cradling Logan and Logan holding onto her arm.)  
ALEC: Yeah, I'd stop touching him if I were you. You're just gonna make it worse.  
Amy: Say, What the hell are you talking about! (into the com)  
MAX: What the hell are you talking about?  
ALEC: A genetically targeted retrovirus. You're the carrier.  
(Max quickly backs away from Logan.)  
ALEC: Any intimate contact between you activates the agent. (Chuckles.) Now, you didn't kiss him or anything, did you?  
MAX: You son of a bitch!  
(She lunges at him and he raises the gun.)  
ALEC: Whoa, whoa, hey. Just following orders. Okay, now Renfro said if you want him to live, you gotta bring him back to Manticore and turn yourself in.  
Amy: There's a cure (into the com)  
Max: There's a cure?  
ALEC: Yeah. She'll give him the antigen if he tells her what he knows and who he's been working with.  
MAX: Why should I believe her?  
ALEC: What choice do you have?  
  
===========================================*Cut*===========================================  
  
(Still in Logan's apartment, Alec has just finished getting Logan into the wheelchair as Max looks on. Logan is sweating and has broken out into hives or some sort of a rash.)  
ALEC: Well, looks like we got ourselves a convoy.  
(The computer beeps and a message appears on the monitor, saying "Satellite link established. Press enter to transmit." Alec is distracted by the beep and Max takes the opportunity to attack him. They fight, at one point crashing through the screens. Max kicks Alec's gun across the floor towards Logan.)  
MAX: Logan!  
(Logan picks up the gun and aims it at Alec. Max stops fighting and Alec holds up his hands.)  
ALEC: Fine. Fine, but when he's dead, can I go home?  
Amy: Hit enter on the computer Max! (into the com)  
MAX (approaching the computer): It's not gonna be there.  
ALEC: What are you doing?  
MAX: Ending this thing once and for all.  
(She hits the enter key and Logan's prerecorded Eyes Only message starts broadcasting.)  
EYES ONLY: Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is a streaming freedom video bulletin.  
  
===========================================*Cut*===========================================  
  
(At Manticore, a man has Eyes Only on his screen and Renfro stands behind him, watching.)  
EYES ONLY: Your location has been revealed.  
(A cell phone rings and the man answers.)  
EYES ONLY: Your secret is out. And now Manticore will be held accountable for its crimes.  
(The man hands the phone to Renfro.)  
MAN: It's them.  
EYES ONLY: Manticore's facility is located an hour southwest of...  
RENFRO (into phone, over Eyes Only's voice): Renfro.  
EYES ONLY: ...Seattle.  
RENFRO: Understood. (Hangs up.) Lock down the barracks. We're cauterizing the site.  
  
===========================================*Cut*===========================================  
  
(In Logan's apartment, Alec is sitting on the floor, ankles tied and wrists tied behind his back. Logan is pointing the gun at him. He falters once, then raises the gun again. Then he passes out and drops the gun. Alec unties himself and points the gun at Logan.)  
Woman: Don't move. Put it on the floor.  
(Alec slowly lays his gun on the floor. He smiles at woman and quickly grabs her gun. He points it at her and chuckles.)  
ALEC: Fine, have it your way. I was just gonna put him out of his misery.   
(He leaves the room, Deck, Sil, Krit, the woman and Amy and approach Logan.)  
Krit: Who are you?  
Woman: A friend  
  
===========================================*Cut*===========================================  
  
(Max arrives at the top of a hill outside Manticore. As she watches, parts of the buildings explode into flame. She enters a building and runs down the hallways. People are inside, yelling and banging on the walls, as fire alarms sound. Max tries to open the doors, but they are locked. She breaks into a control room, types something on a computer, and flips a switch. The hall doors open. Soldiers of different ages spill into the hallway and run through smoke and flame.)  
(In the main control room, a man is sitting at some monitors with Renfro behind him. We see Max on the monitor.)  
MAN: We've got a security breach. Someone's unlocking the cell doors.  
RENFRO: Well, override the system. Lock down those doors.  
MAN: Can't. Control conduits must be burned out.  
(The man's screen shows blips moving on a satellite picture of the grounds.)  
MAN: They're in the yard, heading for the fence.  
RENFRO: Well, stop them. No one gets past the perimeters. (To two men leaving the room) Bring me 452--alive.  
(In the basement, Joshua is leading people out of their cells and down the hallway.)  
JOSHUA: Move. Move. Go! Free! Free! Move!  
Amy: Max, In her office (into the com)  
Max: Copy that  
(Alec reaches the top of the hill outside Manticore and sees it burning. Max hears two soldiers approaching and ducks out of the control room. Joshua climbs the hill, looks back, and then keeps running.)  
(In her office, Renfro is putting things into her briefcase, including the disk she showed Max. A soldier enters.)  
SOLDIER: Ma'am, we need to evacute.  
RENFRO: Where's 452?  
SOLDIER: Now, ma'am.  
RENFRO: I'm not leaving without her.  
(Max kicks the soldier unconscious and grabs Renfro by the neck.)  
MAX: What a coincidence, 'cause I'm not leaving without you.  
(They enter a lab with lots of vials and beakers on the shelves.)  
MAX: Where's the antigen?  
RENFRO: I don't know. We've got to get out of here now, 452.  
(Max slams Renfro face-first against a wall.)  
MAX: My name's Max! Now where is it?  
RENFRO: Okay. Okay.  
(Max lets Renfro walk. Renfro takes a vial off a shelf and Max grabs it. A soldier enters and shoots at Max.)  
RENFRO: No!  
(Renfro dives in front of Max and takes the bullet. Max shoves a table into the soldier's gut. The soldier realizes who he's shot and his eyes widen.)  
MAX: I won't tell if you don't.  
(The soldier runs away. Max kneels on the floor by Renfro, who is bleeding from a bullet wound in her side and gasping.)  
MAX: This virus thing you put in me--how do I get rid of it?  
RENFRO: You can't.  
MAX: You just ate a bullet for me. Why?  
RENFRO (touching Max's face): You...you are the one we've been looking for. Sandeman...  
(Max remembers meeting Joshua)  
RENFRO: Find...Sandeman.  
(Renfro passes out and Max leaves.)  
(Max runs up the hill. She stops for a moment to watch Manticore burn and smiles. Then she turns and keeps running.)  
(In Logan's apartment, Logan is lying unconscious on the couch, Krit and Amy are standing in the kitchen watching, Lydecker gives him an injection while Max watches from a few yards away. Time passes and they both pace. Finally we see Logan awake and sitting up. Lydecker checks his eyes, then approaches Max at the window.)  
DECK: He's going to be all right. Welcome back.  
(He leaves the room and Logan puts on his glasses.)  
LOGAN: You don't have to stand all the way over there. Come closer.  
MAX: Better not risk it. We don't know how easy it is for me to reinfect you, and...that was the last of the antigen.  
LOGAN: We're gonna find a way to beat this.  
MAX: Yeah. But you should concentrate on getting better. (Pause.) I gotta go.  
LOGAN: You know, things are different now. Back when you first got out, it was just the twelve of you. Now there's a lot more.  
MAX: If they're smart, they'll lay low.  
LOGAN: You don't want it getting around that you and yours are out in the world. People tend to get scared of things that are different. Keep your head down.  
MAX: I always do.  
(She leaves. Logan watches her go.)  
  
===========================================*Cut*===========================================  
  
(Amy is standing next to a car, Krit is talking to her)  
Krit: I just met you and your already leaving, what does that say about me?  
Amy: (laughs) It's just a bit wierd for me. Anyway, ill come back some day, maybe  
Krit: If anyone hurts you, ill kick their but  
Amy: Okay then, i might take you up on that. Bubye.  
(Amy and Krit hug)  
Amy: bye all! I'll see you on tv tomorrow (laughs and waves)  
All: Bye  
(Amy walks around to the other side of the car, hops in, waves again, Krit leans into the window and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Amy smiles)  
Amy: Here, on this disk is all the Dark Angel episodes available on the website, you don't have to use it but you have it if you want to.  
(Krit studies the disk  
Krit: Thanks  
(She drives off) 


End file.
